Happy New Year!
by Millydr
Summary: Tonight is the New Year's Eve and Mirajane is waiting on tables like every other night. She get down with enthusiasm, but someone else, a few minutes before midnight, leave the room: Laxus. Would the guild be able to celebrate the New Year's Eve in harmony?
1. Before midnight

23.40

Only 20 minutes left. The new year was right around the corner. The entire guild came to celebrate the event. Lots were already drunk, others were eating all the food that had been prepared and the usual ones were fighting while Erza was distracted by her strawberry cake.

While I was walking through the tables, I smiled watching the guild full of life. I loved Fairy Tail, it was my home and my family.

"Mira!"

I smiled at Lucy who was trying to attract my attention. "Yes, Lucy? Can I do something for you?"

"Mira come and sit with us, you can't serve tonight too." She smiled gently at me moving to let me sit.

"Thanks, but there's nothing more beautiful than what I'm doing right now. In this way I have the chance to spend the time with everyone."

She looked at me, pondering what I just said. A lot of people didn't understand right away why I preferred serve at the guild's bar. After Lisanna's lost, I realized that going constantly on missions didn't give me the chance to spend enough time with my friends and my family and that every moment was precious. Because of that I made this choice. Of course, now Lisanna was back, but that didn't change facts.

"Alright, if that's is what you prefer." The celestial spirit mage smiled again at me "But you have to promise me that for midnight you will stop to drink a toast."

"Sure! But I think your first toast for the new year should be with Natsu" Giggling I left before she could had the chance to answer and I noticed that both Lucy and Natsu, who overheard the conversation, blushed.

In this new year they will surely end up together. And like them, other couples too. I looked around me giggling at the thought of my job as a matchmaker. It was beautiful to give my friends a little push to find happiness. And in a near future it would have been nice having a lot of children running around the guild.

I went to the kitchen to take another tray full of cakes and I headed towards the tables where Master Makarov, the First Master and the Raijinshuu were sitting.

"Master, I bring other cakes" I smiled placing the tray on the table and looking up I meet Laxus's gaze. He was staring at me intensely, but unfortunately, like always, I couldn't understand what he was thinking.

"Thank you, Mirajane!" The old man had a sleepy voice, it was pretty obvious that he was already drunk. "Could you bring us more beer?"

"I don't think that this is necessary, Mirajane." The First Master said before I had time to open my mouth. "We'll toast at the new year with champagne!" She laughed amused by the disappointed look on the Master's face and she looked at the others sitting at the table.

Bickslow was still sober and he was playing with his "babies" and talking to Freed, who meanwhile was looking between me and Laxus. Finally Evergreen was fanning herself and staring at something on the other side of the room. It was easy to guess that she was staring at Elfman. I shivered thinking about how their baby could have looks like if they actually end up together.

"The first Master's right, Master. If you'll continue drinking beer you won't be awake for midnight!"

I heard the sound of a fallen chair and I turned around to watch Laxus's back leave.

"You don't want to spend the midnight with you grandfather, Laxus? There is 10 minutes!" The Master tried to stand up to follow him but he fell again on the chair thanks to the fact that he was feeling dizzy.

"Laxus, where are you going?!" Freed sprang up from his chair, watching desperately at the friend who was leaving. It was obvious that he wanted to go after him, but for some reason he looked struggle. After a few seconds, he turn around to face me "Mira, could you follow him and see if he need any help?"

"What? But, Freed, I think it would be better if you or another one of the Raijinshuu follow him." I replied trying to keep under control the blush that was trying to find his way to my cheeks. I wasn't stupid, I knew I felt something for Laxus, but I preferred to not think about it. I didn't I have time to think about it and I would have risk to suffer, knowing how Laxus was. Now I wanted to live a happy and carefree life and by having someone like him by my side there was the high chance that that wasn't possible. Plus, I wasn't sure of his feelings, he had always been a big question mark and maybe that was I exactly what I liked about him, but it was also a big risk.

"Believe me, Mira, better if you go after him" Bickslow looked up from his cake and his babies repeated immediately his words.

Freed smiled in a melancholy way, but he sit down on his chair again.

I swallow my protests and I put a smile on my face. "Alright, if you think I can actually help."

I looked a last time at the entire guild and especially Lisanna and Elfman who were laughing and joking with the others before I headed to the back of the guild, where Laxus had gone. I dodge some objects that had been throw for a fight and opened the door. "I wonder why he left so suddenly" I mutter to myself proceeding into the room.

"Why do you care?" I heard a voice from my back and the sound of the door closing itself leaving me in an almost complete darkness.

"Laxus? What are you doing here in the darkness?" I ignored the question and tried to identify his outline with the few light that shine through the curtains. "Master Makarov and the others were worried about you"

"Really?" And tell me, why they didn't come here?" I heard his voice closer and fought to keep control of myself.

I put a smile on my face "They asked me to come here and find you, 'cause they were half drunk"

He made another step and in that way I was able to see him. He wasn't wearing his usual coat with the grey fur, probably he left it at the table. Without it I could see better his black shirt that emphasize his muscles and his elegant red pants. He ran his fingers through his hair and I followed every single movement with my gaze. "They told you to follow me?" He grumble irritated "They should mind at their own business"

"They were worried about you because they care about you" I explained smiling.

It seemed like he was pondering what I just said and after a few moments on his face appeared a big smile. "They did it because they care about me?"

"Exactly. You ask stupid questions, Laxus." I folded my arms on my chest and sighed.

His smile became even wider and he made more steps towards me, until I was forced to draw back and I was touching the wall with my back.

"And why are you here? Do you care about me as well?"

I flushed and my heart started to beat faster in my chest. What the hell was going through his head now? What was he doing?

"La… Laxus, what are you doing?" I tried to keep a firm voice and fortunately I managed to do it.

"Answer my question" He tried to whisper but what just came out from his lips sounded a lot more like a growl.

With a lot of effort I managed to swallow. What was I supposed to say? That he was one of the most important people in my life? That I fell for him? "I… came here because I care about you… as my nakama" No, I couldn't dare to say that.

His face suddenly darkened and he place a hand on the wall right on the side of my head. "Are you telling me the truth, Mirajane? I don't like when someone lie to me" He took with the other hand a strand of my hair and began to play with it.

When I realized what he just did, I cleared my throat and I stared right into his eyes. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're afraid of me"

He said those words like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world and if I hadn't had the wall at my back I would had probably lost balance. "How can you say something like that?"

He shrugged his shoulders and he continued to talk "Because I did and said a lot of bad things, to the others of the guild and to you. I always looked down at you and I even attached the guild to take control over it."

I was boiling. "How can you still think something like that?" I was simply furious and I could felt my Demon Soul who was trying to surface.

I could see he was surprised by my answer, enough to let go my hair and let both arms fell at his sides, but i didn't care.

"How is it possible that you don't get it? I thought that after what we had been through, it was obvious!" I started to walk towards him, making him draw back, and pointing my index finger right to his chest "Yes, you actually treated us badly, you didn't help us against Phantom Lord when we needed you, you started a battle against the entire guild, you turned us against each other, you humiliated us… " I didn't stop until he had only a wall behind his back "But then you helped us. You saved us from Grimoire Heart, you were with us suspended for seven years on Tenrou Island, you fought at our side at the Grand Magic Games, you fought in the frontline against the dragons and your help was essential in the war against Tartaros." I sighed and the threatening aura around me disappeared. "We are all part of the same family, Fairy Tail"

Even louder noises came from behind the door. The countdown for the new year was starting. But I didn't care about it.

"10!"

He was staring at me completely stunned, but he didn't dare to speak. I didn't know if because he was afraid or because he wanted lo listen every word.

"9!"

"How can you still think…"

"8!"

"… that after all that…"

"7!"

"… they haven't forgive you?"

"6!"

"How can you still think…"

"5!"

"… that after all that…"

"4!"

"… I haven't forgive you?"

"3!"

He was staring at me amazed (not very usual for Laxus) and there was something in his eyes full of mystery that I had never seen before. Something really close to a mixture of happiness and relief.

"2!"

I place both my hands on his chest and I stared back at him. He was handsome and his stunned face made him look even a little bit funny. Now or never, Mirajane.

"1"

I raised on my tiptoes trying to reach his height, but I was too short for him. I blushed hardly when I felt two arms pick me up.

"Happy New Year!"

All the chaos had been completely removed by that kiss. I still had my eyes shut open for the surprise, but soon I closed them and put my arms around his neck.

Where had gone the "I don' want to risk to suffer" and the "Laxus can cause me trouble"? Well, they went right out of the window. Now I was happy and that's what matters.

This new year had started really well.


	2. After midnight

Laxus and I were in the store room kissing from a few minutes when I broke the kiss to catch my breath.

«Man, they're so noisy» he grumbled looking at the door with a smile. The guild members were still celebrating as loud as they could.

I giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek getting his attention back. «Yes, but that's exactly why we love them». I smiled lovingly at him.

The lightning mage snorted, but there was the shadow of a smile on his face. «If you say so».

That said he bent over me and kissed me again. I caressed his cheek with one hand and stroked his blond hair with the other one. In the mean time he lifted me up by my hips.

But shortly after our peaceful moment was disintegrated by a big crash and the sudden light.

We broke the kiss and Laxus loosened his grip on me, but didn't let go. We looked where there should have been the door. "Should have been" because now there was no door, the entire wall was destroyed. The whole guild was strangely quiet because everyone was staring at us from the big hole in the wall without saying a single word.

I felt my cheeks becoming hot and looked at the floor. In the middle of the rubble, Natsu and Gray were staring at us too. Not that I was surprise that they made this mess, but their stunned faces were hilarious.

A sudden laugh came from the other side of the guild and everyone turn around to look at Cana who couldn't stop laughing and fell on to the floor with an empty beer barrel.

I also saw Elfman and Lisanna. While Elfman expression was a mix between astonishment, rage and sadness, my little sister smiled at me satisfied and gave me the thumbs up. Closer to the makeshift door were the Raijinshuu who Laxus was staring at, as I noticed with the corner of the eye. Ever was fanning herself as always, but trying to cover the smile on her face. Instead Bickslow was looking at us giggling, followed by his babies. Lastly Freed was staring embarrassed at the floor, but he was smiling.

«Is there a problem?».

I turned around to look at Laxus, who had spoken with an arrogant tone in his voice as he always does. He tightened his grip on me and I blushed again, but I tried to ignore him.

No one answered his question, they were still staring at us shocked.

To try to turn everything back to normal, I cleared my throat and smiled to my comrades. «Happy New Year!». Then I tried to wiggle out of Laxus' arms, who didn't seem to agree with my attempt. I looked at him while the only sounds in the entire building were Bickslow's and Cana's laughs and started to poke his chest until exasperated he let me free. I looked around and then to Natsu and Gray still on the floor. «Why don't you guys get up and go back to the party?».

Both mages stared at me intensely for a few seconds, then turn to look at Laxus who was at my back and was staring them rattled. Noticing that, they decided to stand up slowly and to go back to the other room.

«I'll ask that again: is there a problem?» He smiled threatening and put an arm on my shoulders. I snorted at his attitude, but then smiled.

Suddenly two others laughs could have been heard, the ones of the First Master and Master Makarov. The First was sitting on the table swinging her legs back and forth and the Master had a glass of champagne in one hand.

«The matchmaker found love!» someone said and my face became as red as Erza hair.

«Laxus, it was time that you made a move on Mira!» Bickslow exclaimed between laughs.

After a few moments the entire guild was commenting on the news and the chaos came back to reign over the guild.

«I suggest a toast for the new couple of the guild!» The Master's voice was back to normal and there wasn't any trace of alcohol in his voice.

Laxus scratched the back of his head embarrassed and that made me laugh. It was unusual to see him that vulnerable. We made our way across the rubble on the floor to the main room and Kinana brought us two glasses of champagne winking at me.

«To Laxus and Mirajane!».

After five minutes the entire guild calmed down and we made out alive from the toast. Kinana stopped me from keeping waiting tables, saying that for one night they could have taken from themselves what they needed and Laxus and I had been forced by the First to sit at their table. Freed was talking to Laxus with a melancholy voice, while Bickslow was giving to Laxus a pat on the shoulders still laughing and Evergreen was laughing at the entire scene.

On the other hand Elfman and Lisanna came to me as soon as I sat down. Elfman was on the edge of crying and was saying that Laxus needed to act like a Man while looking at him with a little bit of hatred not well hidden. Lisanna instead was smiling happily chatting with me and the First.

The guild had recovered from the shock and was back to the celebration.

For the destroyed wall there would have been taken measures another day. As I turned to look at Laxus I noticed that he was staring at me, so I blushed and smiled.

It was 3 in the morning and the party was finally over. I sighed starting to pick up the glasses on the tables. Everyone left and who was too drunk to walk on his own, had been taken home by someone else. In that way I could clean the guild and then closed it without leaving anyone inside. It had been a night really remarkable, more than any other. I smiled thinking about the kiss with Laxus and I touched my mouth with my fingers. Who would have thought that we would have celebrate the new Year with a kiss. Or that I'd be able to show my feeling to Laxus.

I kept cleaning the tables humming, until I noticed with the corner of the eye something, or someone, upstairs. I looked in that direction putting the tray I was carrying on the table.

«I thought you went home» I smiled to Laxus and put one hand on my hip.

«Well, with all the mess they made» he said turning around to look at the destroyed wall and then looking back to me. «I wasn't able to say goodnight».

He grinned and walked down the stairs keeping walking towards me until he was just a few steps away.

«They can't mind at their own business» He crossed his arms underlining his muscles and staring at me.

«They're our family, it's obvious that it couldn't went unnoticed» I giggled and take a few steps in his direction.

«I understand that, but I was just hoping they didn't interrupt us».

«Did that upset you?» I stared back at him and started to poke him on his chest. He let me do it for about 20 seconds, then he caught my wrist and pull me towards him until I lost balance. He hugged me on my waist and then lifting me up to make me sit down on the nearest table.

«Yes, it upset me a lot.» He smiled and looked directly into my eyes.

For once I didn't see any barrier between us. This time I was able to see the true Laxus and his true feelings, I saw he actually cared about me and I couldn't be happier than how much I was about it.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. «Then, let's pick up where we left off.» I smiled at him and kissed him.


End file.
